


Podfic Cover Art: Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary:Even though he's unarmed, injured, lost in the Forbidden Forest, and facing a possible murder charge, Draco Malfoy gets lucky.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Kudos: 12





	Podfic Cover Art: Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359705) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Draco Malfoy, It's Your Lucky Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373228) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles). 




End file.
